vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Snap
Summary Snap is the favorite drawing and best friend of Rudy Tabootie, and he happens to be the first resident of ChalkZone that the ten year-old Rudy meets. After their initial reunion, Snap explains all about ChalkZone and how Rudy is to be its protector. From that point forward, Snap-- along with Penny Sanchez-- becomes Rudy's most frequent companion in his adventures through this fantastical world. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | Unknown Name: Snap, Snap White (when visiting the real world), Snap-baby (by Queen Rapsheeba) Origin: ChalkZone Gender: Male Age: 2 years (Rudy drew him when he was 8) Classification: Zoner Powers and Abilities: |-|In ChalkZone=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Toon Force, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Body Control, Elasticity, Summoning (Can summon Toe Fu by singing part of his ballad), Regeneration (High-Mid. Quickly regenerated from having his body reduced to dust with the exception of his eyes, mouth and tongue), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3, can survive despite having his head detached from the rest of him), Astral Projection (Can enter his own mind), Density Manipulation (Can make himself as light as a feather), optional Lower-Dimensional Existence (Can become a 2-Dimensional drawing whenever he wants), Resistance to Extreme Cold (Perfectly comfortable in 10° F), Fire Manipulation, Power Nullification (Immune to the effects of Major Brand's power sapping beam), Pain, and Time Stop (Demonstrated here. Like Rudy, he was also able to move freely when time froze for all of the rest of ChalkZone) |-|In the Real World=Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Body Control, Density Manipulation, optional Lower-Dimensional Existence Attack Potency: City Block level+ (Has often harmed those who can harm him, such as the Sneaky Witch and the BooRat) | Unknown (Has never attacked anyone in the real world) Speed: Relativistic (Can keep up with Rudy) Lifting Strength: Likely Class K (Should be comparable to Rudy, who managed to flip a cloud upside down) Striking Strength: City Block Class+ | Unknown Durability: City Block level+ (Took a meteor directly to his head and seemed merely annoyed) | Unknown (Should be noted he is made entirely of chalk dust when in the real world) Stamina: Above average (Can go over 24 hours without sleep and be just as awake and energized as he normally is) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Despite his role of the goofy sidekick, Snap has proven time and again to be just as quick-thinking and creative as the one who drew him. Along with his wisecracking nature, he consistently serves as the trio's walking encyclopedia on just about everything related to ChalkZone. When put in charge of guarding the Magic Chalk Mine, Snap created a complex security system-- consisting of lasers, tripwires, snares, etc-- to keep the area safe from intruders. On multiple occasions, notably whenever Rudy and Penny have been incapacitated, he has even managed to save the day himself.) Weaknesses: Can be a bit full of himself | Can be a bit full of himself, can be easily washed away by water. Key: In ChalkZone | In the Real World Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Nickelodeon Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Summoners Category:Elasticity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Density Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:ChalkZone Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier